User talk:John Breasly
Welcome Ahoy, welcome me mateys to th' Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. Arrr! Arrr! This here is th' best scource fer pirates online. Thank ye fer yer edit on Guild page. *Ter be learnin' th' basics o' wiki editing, go here. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! Arrr! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please weigh anchor a message on my speechify page! -- ElizaCreststeel (Talk) 22:29, November 30, 2010 Category pages Please do not make a category page unless you check with an administrator. "Appoint a Guildmaster" is not an appropriate category. I deleted the category page and made a new article page with the same information. Please read the information on our FAQ page about categories. If you have any questions, contact me on my talk page. Thanks. NickyTalk 22:47, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Stuff I got banned... gotta tell you something The page you commented on was the francis brigade MUESEM, not the MUSEUM. Please delete that page, or make it a re-direct, because thats not the page that had everything on it. Why? You are causing too much anger because you are just putting a bragging page up. It does not matter what you think you are. You along with SO many people are not king. Even I am not a king, the only difference is you continue to want to live this little fantasy that your king of everything. I pity you!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:37, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I know. So what if some EITC noobs hail you as their king? Your just a normal PIRATE like everyone else. Nobody but the GMs are EITC... Your fake title as 'king' just brings you enemies. Do me a favor and stay off my talk page. The other funny part is is that that's from April. Thanks! Thanks, John! 17:08, June 8, 2011 (UTC) URGENT MESSAGE JOHN, I MUST, and i mean MUST, MEET WITH YOU IN GAME. IT's EXTREMELY URGENT ABOUT N.R. MESSAGE ME WITH A TIME. I WOULD TELL YOU OVER THE WIKI, BUT ITS NOT REALLY SAFE. SecondJamie 18:18, July 23, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie IM HERE RIGHT NOW GO ON Hello Hey John! It's Captain Redhorn just stopping by to say hi! Thanks Thanks for letting me know. I'm deleting his comment on your talk page and he's been banned. NickyTalk block I changed your block to 1 second, you should be unblocked by now 02:05, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Um.... What did I do to get a block? Did you read what BENJY said to ME? I was just defending myself! I did not even do anything against the Rules! (not that there are any) but still!!! I did not do anything wrong!!! :/ Lord William Yellowbones of England .... He would.... "complain"? A little boy woukd complain if I did not get a ban? A: Look at my talk page on Royalle Alliance Wiki. He should a LEAST get a 3 week for that. B: You are the King on England! You take nothing from nobody! Come on.... Make it fair. He threats me and talks about "doing" my mother, and you ban both of us, just because he would complain? Also, he can not complain on that Wiki because he would be banned. And, just ignore him if he DOES complain. I swear.... He is like a 5 year old... Lord William Yellowbones of England see i told u hes cheating btyw im so srry id like to be a general in the navy due to the eitc war were in also why id like to be general bc ive been in loads of wars and i study war plans in this time back then JaSoN BlAdEmOrGaN 21:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Heard you coming online? Where at? Coming on to see you. Sorry have not been on wiki in while, got hacked. -Gear Issue Hey John, It seems one of the noobs on my wiki banned you. It's the looting wiki. Could you go on it and tell me how long it's for (so I can unban you)? Thanks, Jamie